Itou Kamotarou
| species=Human | gender=Male | species2= | species3= | species4= | hair=Dull Sandy colour | eye=Wears glasses. | btype= | status=Executed by Shinsengumi in Episode 105. | confirmdead=yes | height=175 | weight=68 | others= | basic_info= Itou Kamotarou 伊東 鴨太郎 is an advisor to the Shinsengumi 真選組 who appeared from episode 101 onwards. He is later revealed to be a traitor whose ambition of wanting to lead Shinsengumi were used by Takasugi Shinsuke 高杉 晋助 to split them into opposing factions, thereby weakening them and making them easier to destroy. Unknown to Itou, he was merely used as a pawn by Takasugi in his broad plan to destabilize the world. Shinohara Shinnoshin 篠原 進之進 is the spy aligned with Itou's camp, vs. Yamazaki Sagaru 山崎 退 for Kondou's camp (ep.104 ?). Itou left Yamazaki to die in the hands of Kawakami Bansai 河上 万斉 after Yamazaki discovered his treacherous plot and was trying to alert the Vice-Commander Hijikata Toushirou 土方 十四郎. He considers himself a rival to Vice-Commander Hijikata Toushirou 土方 十四郎, who was widely acknowledged as the brains behind Shinsengumi, and manages to get him suspended from the Shinsengumi. As part of his plan to take-over Shinsengumi, he turned traitor and plotted to assassinate Commander Kondou Isao 近藤 勲 during the train trip back to Busshu. Hijikata referred to him as repaying Kondou's kindness with evil in Episode 105. Itou's plan was foiled by the remaining members of the Shinsengumi loyal to Kondou, and Yorozuya, who got involved at the behest of Hijikata aka Tosshi. After losing his left arm in the train crash orchestrated by Kiheitai 鬼兵隊 during his duel with Hijikata onbaord the train, he begins to realize how important the bonds he formed in the Shinsengumi were to him and how foolish it was of him to try and betray his friends. He is allowed to die with honour in a final duel with Hijikata, and not die as a traitor during the fracas between Shinsengumi and Kiheitai. | appearance= | personality= * Ambitious, to the point of being treacherous, * Egotistical yet insecure, wants people to recognize his talents yet wants people to accept him as an equal | story= Itou was the younger of a pair of twin brothers. His older brother Takahisa 鷹久 was a sickly child, and Itou's mother blamed him for his older brother's condition as Itou was healthy. In response, Itou strived for excellence in everything in he did, yearning for recognition and acceptance that he did not receive from his family. However, by excelling in both the literary and martial arts, he earned the nickname of 'gifted child' and the jealousy of people around him, and was ostracized even further as a result. He eventually grew up cynical towards human relations, hiding his own loneliness underneath a show of competence and strength. | quotes= | trivia=The manga author's choice of names for the 2 brothers is noteworthy. Itou Takahisa's name has the kanji character 'eagle' while Itou Kamotarou's name has the kanji character 'duck' in it. The almost antithetical connotations of the 2 birds are hard to miss. | navigation= }} __INDEX__ Category:Wear glasses